decieving beauty
by Death-Blossom
Summary: sakura once happy and cheerful now broken and empty. going through life as if everyday was a repeat of the previous. until sasuke returns can he help sakura change or will he ignore her as he did in the past. parings sasusaku and maybe others later
1. Chapter 1

HN it's been a long time....since the last time I saw this place

"SAKURA SAKURA OPEN UP"  
"OMG i don't believe this they tell me to take a day off to rest and their yelling at me to get up " complained a very annoyed Sakura.  
"SAKURA HURRY UP"  
"fucking hell, FINE FINE IM COMING"  
Sakura climbed down the stairs and went to open the door, and when she did she saw Naruto jumping up and down hyper as ever.  
"What do you want Naruto?"  
"OMG I have the best news ever"  
"Well are you going to tell me or are you simply here to waste my time?" Sakura asked irritated.

Naruto stared at here contemplating how he would word his good news, ever since _he_ left Sakura wasn't the same, she had changed. At first there was sadness and then anger but now, now there was nothing no sadness no happiness, she was empty. She had loved _him_ and he had broken her leaving everyone. He said she didn't understand that she didn't know the true meaning of pain...at least that's what they thought. She had no family, no friends and no purpose. Her family was...gone to say the least, her friends were pushed away, and her prepose had vanished. She tried to smile. She tried to laugh. Tried to stay strong but it was all meaningless.

Looking at her now was like looking at a porcelain doll; unimaginable beauty, flawless pale skin, elegance of royalty, and then there were the eyes. Those beautiful breathe taking eyes, so beautiful, yet completely lifeless, blinding beauty.

Sakura's point of view

I sat there waiting for Naruto to hurry up and tell me, man he looks different from the last time I saw him, I think he's grown taller. Hmm I wish he would hurry up and tell me I'm getting pissed off here. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Naruto.  
"Guess whose back" he said in a playful voice  
OMG I do not believe this he wants to play games now  
"look Naruto I don't have time for this just hurry up and tell me"  
"Sasuke, he's back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is my first fanfic but it will get better I promise lol


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there staring at him, what does he mean sasuke's back is he joking? No he has to be joking why would _he _want to come back?

"Naruto I don't have time for your jokes"  
"I'm not joking he's back, Sasuke is back"

"Common were going to go meet up with him now"  
"sorry Naruto but i have better things to do"  
"haha sorry Sakura-chan but you can't get out of this one tsunade-ba Chan wants you there"  
"fine fine I'll go tell them I'll be there soon ok" I said in defeat

I closed the door and climbed up the stairs. I took a shower then began to get dressed. I wore my white short shorts, boob tube with a black fish net boob tube underneath that reached mid waste with my black jounin jacket on top, i put my fingerless gloves on and my knee high black boots and then wrapped bandages around the top of my right thigh and strapped my kunai pouch on top. Then i brushed out my waist length pink hair and tied my hitai-ite around my waist and i was off.

I finally reached tsunade-samas office OMG this so irritating, I knocked on the door and waited for her to call me in.  
"come in Sakura"  
at least she doesn't sound drnk. I opened the door and walked in and quickly examined the people in the room. Let's see there's kakashi, Naruto, tsunade, Sasuke, three other sound nin's I haven't seen befor and shizune hmm that's it.

Sasukes pov

I watched as sakura walked in the first thing i noticed was how she didn't run up to me and start crying franticly actually she didn't even look at me. She looked so different her hair had grown longer and she now had bangs her outfit huged at her curvs which were all in the right places but what i noticed the most were her eyes they were cold and lifeless. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she finaly spoke.  
"so what did you want tsunade-samma?"  
"im sure Naruto already filled you in on the news"  
"yes what of it?"  
I was shocked but hid it with my usual emotionless mask. What what the hell did she mean what of it, this was too weird.

Sakura pov

"Sakura your here because you're a part of team 7 and because of th..."  
"You mean I _was_ part of team 7 i resigned remember" I interrupted her  
"yes but im putting you back on the team...and also i want you to keep an eye on Sasuke for today until the other jounins are back so this will be your mission"  
"what, why cant kakashi or Naruto do I have better things to do that babysit a depressed traitor"  
"naw common sakura i have a mission I have to do common it will only be one day " Naruto assured me. That's it now I was pissed  
"tsunade this could be done by a chunin and they have to do is follow him around all day I'm an ambu and a hunter I refuse to take such a low ranked mission and besides the akatsuki are on the move again cant you send me after them or something"  
"LOOK SAKURA I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS I AM GIVING YOU AN ORDER AND YOU WILL FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT"  
"bitch"


End file.
